


First day of the rest of your life

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Jack meets Sam on his first day of college





	First day of the rest of your life

 

 

The first time that Jack Kline had ever laid eyes on Sam Winchester it had been his first day at Stanford. The eighteen year old didn't have many friends, his mother had dropped him off with tears in her eyes forcing him to promise her that he would call every day to let her know how he was doing.

 

Jack had kissed her goodbye and was on his way to his dorm when he ran into something solid. At first he had thought that it was a brick wall until he actually looked and saw the 6ft man watching him closely.

 

"Hey kid. You alright?" He had asked. Jack was speechless, barely forming words.

 

"Fuck. I hope I didn't mess with your head. Do you know the date?"

 

Jack shakes his head. He's fine  but just to assure the man he tells him anyway.

 

"September 17, 2017."

 

He had smiled at Jack. "Good. I'm sorry about that. You know how first days are. I'm supposed to be showing a group of freshman around and so far I've lost three of them. I'm Sam Winchester."

 

Sam holds out his hand and Jack takes it, allowing himself to be lifted off the ground.

 

" Jack. Jack Kline."

 

"OH! You're one of the freshman I'm supposed to be showing around. That's awesome. At least I know where you are. I've got to find the others."

 

"Do you need help finding the rest of them?"

 

Sam grins. "If you don't mind."

 

It was from that day on, Jack knew that he and Sam really couldn't be more than what they were. For one, Sam was in a very committed relationship with senior advisor Kevin Tran and Sam didn't date anyone younger than him.

 

So he took what he could get, being at least friends with him.


End file.
